criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ling Zhang
Ling Zhang (Chn: 張玲; 1992-2014) was the victim in Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay). Profile Ling was a Chinese immigrant who was flagged by Aicha Ben Malek as an illegal immigrant. Ling worked as a shopkeeper for Yuan Wong in her herbal shop inside Inner City's Little China (called Yuan's Garden). Ling had long black hair tied to a braided ponytail and wore a red cheongsam. Murder Details .]] Ling was found hung to a street banner in Inner City's Little China shortly after Chief Marquez ordered Amy Young and the player to go to Inner City to witness the melting pot premise under Hannah Choi's accommodation. After careful autopsy, Roxie Sparks found out the heart was removed from Ling's body, her observations led her to believe the killer used a serrated blade to do the dirty work. Furthermore, Roxie found acupuncture needles pinned to the victim's neck to stun the victim, giving the killer plenty of room for error--suggesting the killer practiced acupuncture. Later on, Amy and the player found a coin with the victim's blood and sent it to Yann Toussaint for analysis. As Yann was only qualified to do physical, biological, and clinical analysis, he was accommodated by Russell Crane for the analysis due to the blood coming from the victim. Russell was able to determine that the killer gambled based on the blood sample Yann pulled out. Nearing the end of the investigation, Amy and the player found a Chinese dagger matching the description of Roxie's autopsy examination --which confirmed that the blade was used to off Ling-- and a Chinese tin box with acupunture needles inside. In addition, the player found yellow filaments and pollen on both the acupunture needles and the Chinese dagger respectively and samples were sent to Yann for examination. Yann was able to determine that the killer wore a red rose and had blond hair after careful examination of the pollen and the yellow filament respectively. Killer and Motives 's Garden, the herbal shop Ling worked for at the time of her death.|thumb|left]] The killer was a political figure and Russian purist named Ivana Golovanov. Ivana believed people should only be permitted to marry those of their own race not to mention to preserve the integrity of the Golovanov family. One day Ivana found out Ling and her brother, Piotr Golovanov, fell in love and, after a few dates, opted to marry secretly in Ocean Shore. Ivana hated the idea of a Chinese marrying a Russian (Ivana would not tolerate Russian blood to mix with Chinese blood) and believed such race-mixing contributed to higher crime rates in Pacific Bay, so she wanted to send a message to the Chinese through an act of violence. Therefore, Ivana took Ling with her to Yuan's Garden, immobilized Ling with acupuncture needles, and used her coin to determine whether or not Ling could live any further (a feat which Russell accommodated Yann in determining the killer gambled sometime in their point of life). The coin turned to disallow Ling's right to live any further, so Ivana sliced Ling to death, emptied Ling of her heart, and then hung Ling up to a street banner, claiming the heart as a trophy. Amy was disgusted by Ivana's hatred and cruelty so she asked the player to send Ivana to trial. The Honorable Dante took Ivana's heart trophy premise as being unhygenic but Ivana defended that her violent actions solidified her commitment to keep her community Russian, believing that the Chinese don't belong in Inner City. The Honorable Dante didn't like Ivana's decision to kill Ling as taking his melting pot awareness and the appreciation of the inventions the Chinese originated were grounds for a 20-year jail sentence for Ivana. Trivia *Although the picture is hard to read, the "Denied Immigration Document" confirmed Ling to be 22 years of age at the time of her death. *Ling's death at the hands of Ivana (in this case, Ling was secretly married to Piotr, making Ivana her sister-in-law) is one of the five instances of Pacific Bay where a relative kills one of their own for personal gain. There has been four other instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay as written in the following: **Barbara Pickley killed her daughter-in-law, Susie Pickley, in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). **Rupert Snow killed his birth father, Nikolai Kamarov, in Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay). **Linda Buttons killed her husband, Elmer Buttons, in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay). **Marie Bordeaux killed her brother, Clifford Grady, in Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay). *As revealed in the finale of Inner City—Ling, Radovan, and Angus's respective organs were all stolen by none other than the crooked surgeon Mark McKenzie, who was eventually arrested for his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme as he obeyed his contractor's orders to remove the organs and give them to him in clandestine terms. *Ling is the youngest victim of Pacific Bay at 22 years old. Case Appearances *Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay) *Eastern Promises (Case #69, or Case #13 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay; photo cameo and mentioned) C67Corpse.png|Ling's body. C67KillerJailed.png|Ivana Golovanov, Ling's killer. MarkmckenzieAI.png|Mark McKenzie, the one who stole Ling's organ. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims